Dual Personalities
by lazyxhime
Summary: AU, Yaoi, SasuNaru and others. Gaara and Naruto enter Konoha High School, being previously kicked out of six different schools. What makes Konoha different? What makes it the same?UPLOADED! Chapter 4 and 5!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahahaha…another Naruto one… I know that I need to focus on my other stories but, you know, I really want to do an AU, so I'm dying to do this! I dedicate this to my friend DreamingOfAGalaxy since she asked me to finally do this and is helping me! Arigatou for all your help, sweetie!

Disclaimer: No…I don't own Naruto although I wish…If I did Sasuke would come back and confess to Naruto…And there'll be a BIG happy reunion! I don't own Kingdom Hearts either, or Final Fantasy.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M, Slash, whatever it's called. AU, alternate universe…There'll be some OC's. Ah! Maybe even a little brother love, meaning Sasu/Ita…XD

Notes: Gaara and Naruto are half-brothers, under the care of Iruka. Itachi and Sasuke are brothers under the care of Kakashi. All the brothers have either no parents or parents that just don't _care_. Some Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasies characters are mentioned, but they won't really play much of a role. I might change that in the future though.

888888

**Dual Personalities**

**Chapter 1**

888888

The buzzing was _annoying_, if not maddening!

"Hey, Naruto!" a voice shouted from behind his door, "Wake up! It's already 7:30! We'll be late!"

"Hai…"

"Hey, Naruto! It's your _first day_!"

"Hai…"

"GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"I'm UP!"

Naruto groaned and cursed under his breath as he took the effort to _push_ his blankets off, swing his legs _off_ the bed, and _stand_.

Starting school in the middle of the year was something he was used to, but _did not_ enjoy.

This school was fairly rich, with its own dormitories. Sure, the brochure made it _look_ nice, but, you never know. It could be filled with alcoholic, drug-addicted, horny teenagers. Like the school before, and the one before that.

Ugh, moving schools really was a pain in the ass.

888888

"Took you long enough, Naruto," Gaara said as he leaned against the counter, chewing on a piece of toast.

"Hn," Naruto replied, only having the strength to glare half-heartedly at his half-brother.

"Told you, you shouldn't have stayed up 'till 1 AM playing games on the computer," Gaara said.

"Demo, demo! Sora was on yesterday! So were Riku and Yuffie!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Cloud, Sephiroth, and Kairi let them?"

Naruto nodded, "They don't have school today!"

"It's amazing how you managed to stay friends with them when we left Destiny Island High almost a year ago," Gaara said as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"Eh? Gaara, don't you still keep contact with Cloud, Sephiroth and the others?"

Gaara made a face. "Only once in a while; haven't talked to Leon in a while, though. He's busy with his motorcycles."

Naruto sighed. "I wish we could go back to Destiny High. We had so much fun there."

"Yeah, too much fun. Our bad habits appeared after only a month."

Naruto flinched slightly at the mention of their 'bad habits'. He hadn't meant to hurt those people…it just happened. It was even passed as self-defense! "I'm sick of moving every time!"

"We just can't seem to control ourselves…"

Naruto sighed, but then brightened up. "Where's Iruka?" He so badly wanted to complain about how he rudely woke him up.

Their cousin Iruka, 24, was currently their legal guardian. They had moved in with him more then four years ago after their parents refused to take care of them.

"He got a job as a teacher at the school, so he can watch over us. The school and the government agreed that it was 'for the best. In case anything happened during our time there.'" Gaara scowled. "Iruka was lucky; the art teacher had to leave for personal reasons so he got the job. He had to go to the school to prepare."

"Art teacher? Is Iruka good at art?"

"Baka, you should see his paintings. He was famous before he got stuck with us, so the school was more then happy to allow Iruka teach. In fact, they threw open the doors for him, set out a red carpet, and called reporters."

"Really?" Naruto asked, wide-eyed.

"No, baka, I'm joking. Although, the principal, Mr. Evans, or something, he's thirty-three, you know, was so happy that he was giggling. He loves art, but rumor gets around that he loves hot younger men as well…"

Naruto made a face. That was just _gross_…The principal has a thing for Iruka? Naruto knew Iruka was gay, he was not a homophobe. In fact, he and his brother were bisexual themselves. So were some of his guy friends at Destiny High. Actually, when he thought about it, most of his guy friends were either gay or bisexual.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Gaara said when he saw Naruto's expression. "It's disgusting, a man lusts after a man nine years younger then him. Not to mention that the said man is married, has two children, and is the principal of your school."

"We walking or taking a bus?" Naruto asked as he drank a glass of milk in one gulp.

"Walking; we missed the bus forty-five minutes ago," Gaara said as he started to clean the table.

Naruto looked puzzled. The bus comes fifteen minutes before school started, so that meant… "What time is it?" he asked alarmed.

Gaara glanced at his watch. "It's 9:05, why?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Gaara! School started a half an hour ago!"

"Nice to know you figured that out," Gaara said as he shoved some money down his pockets, "You took too long to get dressed and even longer to wake up. Time passes by quickly." He shrugged. "It's not like it's anything new."

"I didn't even get my schedule yet! What about our stuff in the dorms?"

"Iruka had it delivered beforehand. Don't you remember?"

Naruto frowned. "No, not really."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless. I pray that your bad habit doesn't come out on the _first day_ of school."

Naruto scowled darkly. "Same goes for you."

Gaara snorted. "I only crack when I see you spill blood."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. Indeed, they were strange brothers.

888888

**Earlier in the morning:**

The crowd of kids sat on the steps of the school, counting the minutes until the bell rang, which would be in twenty minutes.

In the center of the crowd and the center of the intention sat a really hot senior and on his laps sat his younger brother who was equally hot. The younger brother had his arms around the elder's neck and was kissing him passionately. The kids around them whistled and cheered them on.

Who didn't love some brotherly love?

They were the Uchiha brothers, the most popular, the hottest, and the ringleaders of Konoha High School. The people around them were either hot or really sexy. They included Neji Hyuuga, his shy cousin Hinata, Sakura Haruno, (the most popular girl in school), and her best friend, yet rival, Ino Yamanaka. There was also Tenten, Rock Lee (who would even look better if he plucked his eyebrows and eyelashes and got a different haircut), Sai, and other freshmen, juniors, and seniors. (They rarely ever hung out with sophomores, only a few of them were there.)

Itachi, the older Uchiha, pulled away from the kiss and ran a hot tongue over Sasuke's, the younger Uchiha's, bottom lip. Sasuke shivered in pleasure.

Itachi chuckled. "Let's stop now, Sasuke, before the guys get a hard on and the girls get horny."

Sasuke smirked and nodded, but didn't change his seating position. The teens resumed their chatting and gossip, but Itachi and Sasuke were in their own worlds, ignoring the rest.

Sasuke sighed and got up. He woke up with a really bad headache and going to school wasn't going to help. He swayed his hips seductively toward Itachi's face and Itachi playfully, yet seductively, slapped it away.

"C'mon, guys, school's going to start soon," Itachi said as he hung his bag over one shoulder. Sasuke followed suit. The Uchiha's may be the hottest, but they were never slackers.

888888

"You're late."

Naruto tried not to roll his eyes. _Of course, I'm was late,_ he thought, _Otherwise I wouldn't be standing in front of the class being lectured by the teacher on the first day of school._

He repeated that out loud.

He watched as the teacher turned red, some of the boys smirk, and some girls giggle and wink suggestively. Naruto rolled his eyes. _Sluts._

As he watched the teacher turn even redder with bored eyes he thought, _At least I'm not the only one who's going to get in trouble. Gaara's probably enjoying himself._

888888

_Weird school_ was the first thing he thought as he saw his schedule. His first period had gone by and the second was just beginning. This class, it said, was a mix of sophomores and seniors. For what reason, Gaara had no clue.

Earlier, Gaara had glanced at Naruto's schedule and had remembered it instantly. _Poor Naruto, it's still his first period. He's probably going to get detention. On the other thought, I'll probably get it too. I'm five minutes late for class, not to mention I was marked absent in homeroom, also I missed the whole first period. I got it worse then Naruto…_

Gaara slammed open the door, not bothering to care who it annoyed. He walked to the teacher, Ms. Li, and handed her a note.

The teacher looked very flustered at the interruption and the students were staring at him. "A-ah, you must be the new student…"

Gaara shrugged, nonchalantly. "Who knows? Maybe…"

Ms. Li blinked before saying, "Ah, well Mr. S-"

"Gaara."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Gaara, nothing else. So don't call me by anything, _but_ Gaara."

"O-oh, I'm sorry G-Gaara," Ms. Li said as she hesitantly pronounced the name as if it were a killing spell, "The only seat available is at the back, next to Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha?"

A hand rose from the back of the room.

"You can go sit down. We aren't going to do much today."

Gaara trudged up aisle to the back and dropped his bag to the floor. Then he slipped into the seat next to the Uchiha kid, who he only spared a glance and guessed he was a senior, folded his arms on the desk, placed his hands on his arms, and went to sleep.

888888

Itachi Uchiha looked amusedly at the boy next to him. He was definitely hot and had a lot of attitude. Yeah, he'll keep an eye out for this one for sure.

888888

Sasuke was staring out the window when the new boy barged into the room looking like he had not a care about the world. Sasuke glared at the intruder as he had that small exchange of words with the teacher. Sasuke face lit up a little as he looked on with interest. The boy was definitely interesting. He introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto and the teacher just told him to sit next to Sasuke. Next to _him_.

Sasuke raised his arm to indicate he was Sasuke and the new boy stared at him a little while suspiciously before going up to him and sitting in the empty chair next to him. He dropped his bag onto the floor, slumped on the desk and fell asleep, light snores adding to the usual sounds of a busy class.

Uzumaki Naruto…he _is_ a bit interesting…

888888

A/N: That's it you guys, because I'm really tired. It always seems that I end all my first chapters short. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, the second chapter! And finals are over! Woot! My friends and I just had a small party because finals are over! YAY! Summer Vacation is here! I fractured my right middle finger some months ago and I just played basketball in school and I think I hurt it again…ouch… I'm glad a lot of people liked the story! (Thirteen reviews for one chapter! XD) For this chapter and the next I'm going to focus on the plot of the story then get into the romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I could…but then the whole story would be different and that wouldn't be a good thing…

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, language, and craziness.

Note: Konoha High School is a huge rich school. The school grounds are so big; the students have to take a bus from the dormitories to the school and then back. School starts at 8:30.

XD

"Shit, shit, shit, and shit!"

Gaara waited patiently, leaning against the doorway as he watched his brother pull on a pair of jeans. "No matter how much you curse, you'll always wake up late."

"Shit!"

Gaara sighed.

"The bus left already…"

"Shit! Wait, how do you know?" Naruto zipped up his jeans and put on a fresh white shirt.

"I heard it leave twenty minutes ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

Gaara shrugged. "Thought you heard it too."

"UGH!"

XD

Naruto hated being late. He despised it, but once the fact processed through his brain, he just didn't care. The world was always late for everything, and he being late won't change a thing.

But it really did annoy him to have the teacher yell at him for his habit of being late.

School was just really unnecessary.

Then again, it was the only thing that prevented him from changing into something that could land him in jail. He almost got caught twice already, and he was afraid of what would happen if he actually got caught.

Knowing human beings, he would probably be thrown into a white room, stripped naked, and examined.

It didn't help that he was claustrophobic. He was especially scared of white rooms.

Naruto sighed. If he didn't happen to go through that road when he was younger, this would've never happened.

Ever since that time, he hated all living things. His friends at Destiny High were okay; they hated the world for their own purposes too.

But they will never show as much contempt as Gaara and Naruto.

Their friends knew that if they had the opportunity, they would destroy all living beings on Earth and in the universe. Heck, Naruto and Gaara would kill all human beings one by one, except for the people they deem okay, like Iruka, Sora, Riku, Cloud, and all their friends.

To Naruto and Gaara, the world sucked, but they lived each they to the fullest.

Because when they die, they know they'll go to hell.

XD

A/N: The passages up there were really stupid and don't make sense. To sum it up: Naruto and Gaara hate the world because they had a traumatic experience when they were kids. Now, to get revenge, they fuck up the world bit by bit. They live their lives to the fullest, because they'll never have the opportunity to live again after they die. That's what they believe.

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, the last chapter was so short; I decided to update two chapters. Be happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: the usual…

XD

Naruto and Gaara entered Konoha High School two weeks ago. So far, Iruka is impressed at their ability to stay…as they are.

Iruka sighed as he dipped his paintbrush into the water cup to clean it out. He was currently painting the whole left wall of his class, between the two doors (with the school's permission of course). He was painting a picture that shows the world's unity, even through all the hardships they had endured. Why can't humans just stop polluting? It'll help keep the ozone layer and it'll help stop global warming. Wait, he will _not _become a tree hugger again. Well, he wasn't a tree hugger, but he did care about the world.

Iruka was especially worried about Gaara's violence and Naruto's…unusual behavior.

Gaara's violence was something to be afraid about. It didn't help that he took several lessons in karate, tae kwon do, and kendo when he was younger. Previous friends taught him how to kick box. He had several black belts for several martial arts and was the best in kendo, fencing, and just regular swords playing. (He even _collected_ swords.) To sum it up, he had a natural fighting sense.

Naruto was someone who was scarier then Gaara.

Although he might not be as strong as Gaara, he had several black belts and medals, was great with a sword, and was even greater with his legs. If his leg just happens to kick to at you, you had to dodge. If you don't, you could get seriously injured.

Iruka only met that side of Naruto once, and he never wants to meet him again. When he met that side of Naruto, even before they had exchanged words, he felt small compared to him. In fact, the world seemed small compared to him.

That side of Naruto was a superior being then the dominant species of the planet. He was more sophisticated, more knowledgeable, and more…well, _superior_. Gaara was his protector and forever helper, he found out, although Naruto could protect himself.

He could smell the _bloodlust_ on both of them; the desire to destroy the world.

That was almost four years ago when he first agreed to look after them. After their parents had found out about their 'conditions', they refused to look after them.

They were on a roof of a building in the city, where they met. Iruka could even remember how the wind felt on that rooftop.

(A/N: I love flashbacks!)

"_Excuse me, have you seen a small blond boy and a small red headed boy?" a twenty-year-old Iruka asked. His dark brown hair was swaying by his shoulders (he felt like letting it down that day), and he wore a gray turtleneck (it was in the middle of February), black jeans and a black long overcoat._

_The seventeen-year-old looking boy and the boy next to him turned. They smiled._

_Iruka started to get nervous. They looked really handsome. The seventeen-year-old boy had long golden locks that reached his hips, but looked lighter them a feather and shining blue eyes. He wore a white soft looking turtleneck, white jeans, and a long white coat. The boy next to him who looked slightly older had muddy red hair that reached his shoulders, aqua eyes, and wore similar clothing as the first boy's, except his clothing was black._

_They looked out of the world. They even felt like that._

_Iruka felt suffocated when he saw them._

_They smiled._

_Iruka felt like he would die. They had an air of superiority around them, like you needed to be accepted to be liked._

_For some reason, the smell of blood reached his nose. He turned around and scanned the flat rooftop. Nothing; not a drop of blood. Then where was it coming from. The smell was suffocating._

_Only later did he realize the smell was the bloodlust of those two._

"_I-I guess they're not here…e-er, I'll be leaving then." Iruka turned to the door that led into the building._

"_Who says they're not here?"_

_Iruka's hair swayed in the breeze. "Well, it doesn't look like they're here. The only people on this roof are us three."_

_The blonde spoke again. "Who knows? I could be Naruto and he could be Gaara." He had a soft voice._

_He pointed a white gloved hand at the red haired boy next to him._

_While Iruka was confused and was trying to figure things out in his head, the two boys turned to stare at the buildings around them and the people and cars beneath them._

_The blonde spoke again, slowly. "Ne, Iruka, have you ever felt the desire to kill every single living thing on this planet?"_

_Iruka looked surprised. How did he know his name? "Er, no…"_

_The red headed boy spoke. His voice was deeper and more masculine, but really handsome and matched his exterior. "Why not? The world is already fucked up. If we killed the thing that causes the problems, won't it save the world?"_

_T-thing? Iruka thought. "Well…I believe that since humans are the ones that caused global warming, made a hole in the ozone layer, and will most probably cause the next ice age, they should fix it or face the consequences of their actions, like dying in the next ice age. Killing every single human is like giving them an opportunity to escape their punishment."_

"_You don't believe in hell?" the red haired boy asked._

"_I don't believe there's a heaven either. I only believe there's a god who watches over us."_

_The blonde nodded, as if understanding. "So you're kind of thinking like if you're not part of the solution, you're part of the problem."_

_Iruka nodded. "If humans ignore the problems or they don't do anything about it, they're part of the reason why the world is so 'fucked up' as you say."_

_The blonde nodded again. "I get your reasoning. Are you part of the problem or the solution?"_

_Iruka shrugged. "That's for God to decide."_

_The blonde nodded _again_. "Well, I don't know about heaven, but I know there's a hell."_

_Iruka was surprised. "Why do you think there's a hell, but not a heaven?"_

_The blonde shrugged. "I've never been to heaven, so I don't know if there actually is one."_

_Iruka's head swam. "Wait, you've been to hell?"_

_The blonde smiled sadly. "Only for a moment, then they either spit me out or I managed to stay alive. He's never seen hell, but he felt the evil from there." He pointed at the red haired boy who was glaring at a bird that was flying too close. It faltered and died, and fell the fifteen stories of the building._

"_How could someone see or feel hell if it's not even real?"_

_The blonde smirked. "Oh, there is a hell, trust me. But it's only for people like him and me. People like you go to wherever; either you go to heaven, purgatory, or disappear."_

"_What kind of people are you?"_

"_Those who committed such horrible crimes when they were alive that we needed to be kept alive even after we died to be punished in the place the people call hell."_

_Iruka's eyes widened. It sort of made sense if you thought of it._

_The blonde and the red head got of the ledge they were leaning on and walked toward Iruka. Iruka froze. The blonde patted his shoulder. "You lead a good life Iruka, you're okay. You're not part of the problem, but your not part of the solution either."_

_The two walked toward the door and opened it. Before they left Iruka called out. "Wait!"_

_The two turned their heads and waited._

_Iruka was nervous again. "A-are you guys part of the problem or the solution?"_

_They smiled and answered together. "We're both."_

_Iruka was confused with that, but the blonde spoke again._

"_You're nice, Iruka. I think maybe we'll agree to stay with you…"_

_Iruka blinked. Standing in front of his was ten-year old… "Naruto?" and eleven-year-old… "Gaara?"_

_They smiled sweetly and went down the stairs to the room where they agreed to stay with Iruka._

_Without anyone explaining it to him, Iruka understood. In his presence were two boys who had the power and ability to save the world…or destroy it._

_And they weren't leaning toward the direction of saving it…_

(A/N: End flashback!)

When they're like that, Naruto completely changes, but Gaara only ages.

Iruka was surprised more then once for the next four years he had been with Naruto and Gaara. Naruto would abruptly ask questions, debate, or express his opinions on subjects that normal kids and teenagers wouldn't quite think about when they'd rather choose to be with friends.

Iruka blushed when Naruto and Gaara had asked about homosexuals. It had been a very awkward conversation…for him, at least. They were only eleven and twelve then!

(A/N: Yay! Another flashback!)

"_Iruka, what's with people and homosexuality?"_

_Iruka blushed. "Er…why do you ask, Naruto?"_

"_Because when I said I liked guys, everyone started calling me gay."_

_Iruka was surprised. "Naruto, you like guys?"_

_Naruto nodded, like it was no big deal. "So what? I like girls too."_

_Iruka fidgeted. Gaara, who was standing next to Naruto, was glaring a whole at his head. His eyes said 'Tell him something wrong and you're dead.' Gaara was very overprotective of Naruto when they weren't in their…superior self. _

"_Well, gays are frowned upon by society…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, because it just doesn't look right to them. Some also have religious beliefs that we were put here to reproduce, but relationships of the same sex prevent them from making babies." Iruka already knew that Naruto and Gaara knew how exactly and where babies came from._

"_Oh…" Naruto thought for a while then said, "But I thought God also put us here to love each other. God accepts anyone doesn't he? So he won't have a problem if one of his creations falls in love with another of his creations even if they are both male."_

"_Naruto, you believe in God?" Iruka asked._

"_I don't know, I just went to a Catholic teaching thingy once and when I asked why the Catholic Church doesn't accept homosexuality, they said the same thing you did, that we were here to reproduce and stuff like that…"_

_Iruka looked sternly at Naruto. "Naruto, if you like a boy with all your heart and he likes you back, you should never be afraid of what other people think or what other people might do. If you lo-like him, it shouldn't matter what people think. As long as you stay true to yourself. Do you understand?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "I already knew that. C'mon, Gaara! Let's see if Neko-san can play with us!"_

_Iruka had refrained from saying about the word 'love' that day because he had learned that those boys will never understand the meaning of the word._

_And that made Iruka feel sad._

_Because being in love is the greatest feeling in the world._

(A/N: End flashback; okay I hope no Catholics get offended by that because I'm a Catholic too. (Although I guess I'm not really being one…) I'm Catholic, but I have my own beliefs of some things. I think that love outweighs the ability to reproduce. I mean if you don't love each other, how can you reproduce? (Don't answer that question…))

Iruka sighed and finally put down his paintbrush. The painting would be down in two days. He didn't really want to know Naruto's and Gaara's reaction to the painting. He would be lucky if the only thing they did was refuse to speak to him for a few days. After that, they would start talking to him. He did feed them after all. (A/N: They live together in a five room dormitory that also has a living room.)

Students started to file into his class. He got down from the ladder he was sitting on and went to greet them.

Iruka started counting down the days when they would have to move. Again.

XD

A/N: This chapter is done because I'm too tired to go on… This is a really boring chapter, only filler. Anyways…please REVIEW!

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my GOSH! I've UPDATED! Lately, I haven't been writing until I felt like I wanted to, but now; I'm like itching to continue so this is the next chapter. For the next few chapters, they'll be really short, to the point, fillers. Then we'll get more in depth about the boys' lives in high school and other stuff, so please bear with me. I think the author's notes are going to be longer. '''

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **This is going to be two chapters-in-one-day day. Because I'm really sorry.

**Notice: **Thank **PirateCaptainBo** because if it wasn't for her, I would've put off the chapters until later. Thank you for your lovely reviews. This chapter, and the future ones to come, is dedicated to you. XD

Pairings: Sasu/Naru, Ita/Gaa, and different one-sided pairings (e.g. Sasu/Saku one-sided or Naru/Hina).

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, as much as I wish… TT

Warnings: Yaoi people and I'm not changing it. Watch out for the language too. Also for Sakura-fans, I like_ and_ dislike Sakura, but I will not bash her in _this_ story. She_ may_ act snobby, but that's because she knows some guys at her school are looking forward to get in her pants. Or skirt. Or whatever, just keep reading. Just don't flame me. This will be the last time I'm putting a specific list of warnings. So, by the time you read the next chapter, you should know what you should watch out for.

Alternate Reality

_Italics_ are flashbacks and I'll also put a small author's note informing of a flashback.

_Italics_ in present time without quotes is Naruto or anyone else thinking.

"_Italicized words in quotes,"_ are Naruto's superior side. (Remember, Gaara doesn't really have an alter-ego, it's just him as how he would be in the future.

"**Bold quotes,"** is when Kyuubi is speaking.

88888

When Gaara's and Naruto's counterparts see something they don't like, they're attitude affects the boys' normal attitude. For example, the painting.

When Naruto and Gaara saw the painting two days later, they spent the entire class glaring at the nervous art teacher and after that, refused to speak to him for three days in a row.

Of course, no one can go without food for long, even Naruto and Gaara with their five days record of no food or water. (When they don't speak to Iruka, they don't eat.) They originally don't eat much. Having fast metabolisms, those boys were slim, but they usually eat two small meals a daily, for an average. (They do not eat lunch.) The fact that they were refusing to eat made Iruka felt worried, guilty, and scared, even though he knew that they were okay without eating for a couple of days.

When they did start talking back to him, it was on a morning before school. Naruto, for the third time that week, woke up at 5:30. It started making Iruka nervous because Naruto is _not _one who wakes up early without being forced to.

Gaara, who never slept and suffered from insomnia, nodded a greeting to him from his place on the couch. Iruka was surprised, again, to see the blonde boy at the kitchen table so early in the morning.

"Are you hungry, Naruto?"

"Hn, morning, Iruka."

Ah, he was speaking again. That meant he forgave him _and_ he was hungry.

Iruka smiled as he placed chocolate chip pancakes on Naruto's plate and an apple on Gaara's. Gaara never did like breakfast.

88888

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Next chapter. Again, it's short, but this story is going to be long with a lot of short chapters, so I'll try to update more frequently now.

**Note: **This chapter is dedicated to **PirateCaptainBo**. This one is better then the previous one. XD

Disclaimer: I _did_ own Naruto once. _Just_ once…but only for a second…in my dream…

Warnings: See previous page.

Alternate Reality

_Italics_ are flashbacks and I'll also put a small author's note informing of a flashback.

_Italics_ in present time without quotes is Naruto or anyone else thinking.

"_Italicized words in quotes,"_ are Naruto's superior side. (Remember, Gaara doesn't really have an alter-ego, it's just him as how he would be in the future.

"**Bold quotes,"** is when Kyuubi is speaking.

88888

**Dual Personalities**

**Chapter 5**

88888

Iruka never blamed them.

Iruka, even with his kind heart, knew they were really special, and gifted, and really good looking.

Iruka never blamed them.

He never looked down on them, he never pitied them, he was never disgusted by them, and he never abandoned them when they needed him.

That's what Gaara and Naruto lo-liked about him. Never love

Love

They hated that word.

It was such a sad word for them.

They didn't understand it.

They hated anything they couldn't understand. They understood people, their 'errors' (even though they don't like those 'errors'), and they understood nature.

But they couldn't understand that word.

They only knew they hated it.

But what they hated the most was (although they would never admit or even consider it):

They couldn't feel it.

They couldn't love anyone.

That was the only thing Iruka ever felt sad about, around them. They couldn't love.

Fuck it, who needs love?

88888

Naruto sighed as he looked at the blackboard that had, written in chalk, things he learned even before the _teacher_ was born. Clad in white, he turned to stare out the window. Sasuke was on the other side of him and he did not want to look at that bastard.

88888

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara asked as they walked around the campus.

"Nn, Gaara, something's wrong with me."

"What?"

"I have to let him go before I reach my limit."

"When?"

"Tonight, maybe…"

"Want me to go with you?"

"Stop acting like you're my mother, Gaara. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"That sounded so like Sairi."

Naruto glared. Gaara smirked.

"Whatever, but Sairi said he wants to visit someone."

"For pain or for pleasure?"

"I don't know maybe just for a talk."

"This is Sairi we're talking about. The only people he talks to is you and me, and that one time with Iruka. Kyuubi doesn't count; he's just a pet."

"**I heard that, raccoon-boy."**

"He said, 'I heard that, raccoon-boy'," Naruto repeated.

Gaara glared.

Naruto grinned. "He said he won't take it back."

Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow. (A/N: giggles)

"He said after living with you for who knows how long, he learned how to decipher your glares."

Gaara scoffed. "Tell him not to get you killed. I'll skin him if he does."

"He says, 'I dare you to try.'"

Gaara's face softened and looked intently at his brother. "Seriously, don't get yourself killed. A lot of bad things will happen if you get killed."

Naruto's grinned faded into a soft smile. "I won't. I never will."

The wind around them sighed sympathetically at the two's pain, and brushed lightly across their skin, soothingly.

Not all things that are meant to happen are good.

88888

A/N: This is better. The next chapter will be about Sasuke and Itachi.

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


End file.
